Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating data to be shared using a screen partitioned into two regions.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Owing to the ongoing expansion of functions of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal currently plays a role as a sharing device capable of sharing data with other counterparts anytime, anywhere. However, there is a problem that a process for sharing data through a mobile terminal is not a simple matter.
For instance, in order to transmit an image saved in one mobile terminal to another terminal, a user has to apply a plurality of user inputs: i) a user input for displaying a chat window having a reception destination set to another mobile terminal; ii) a user input for file attachment; iii) a user input for setting an attribute of a file to attach to an image; iv) a user input for selecting an image to attach from an image list; and v) others.
Moreover, when sharing data through a plurality of the above-enumerated user inputs, a user should select a data to share by interrupting a chat with a prescribed counterpart for a while. Hence, it causes a problem that the user is unable to check a message received from the chat counterpart while selecting the data to share.